R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad
His Grace Roman Dmitrovich Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP, (b. 2873 - d. 2922, Age-49) was a Trigunian businessman and politican. He was instrumental in the creation of the Young Guard Party, the reestablishment of the monarchy, and, as newly elected Viceroy, oversaw the implementation of the Mashkov Reforms that fundamentally changed the economy of Trigunia. Likewise, he aided in the recreation of the Trigunian nobility, especially after he was awarded a hereditary position as Duke of Petrovgrad. Mashkov, his wife Katerina, and members of the Shadow Government were killed in a car accident on 12 June 2922. His son, Vasya Mashkov, took over for him as head of the Young Guard Party and as Duke of Petrovgrad. Early Life - attended elite private school - built a technology firm, which grew to encompass all nearly all technology firms in Trigunia Political Life - aided in founding the MGP - was chosen to represent the party and the Great Prince as Viceroy - chosen because he was a moderate, consensus builder, and generally likeable - underneath exterior, he was cold and calculating Early Political Career Viceroy & National Leader - oversaw restoration of Monarchy and major capitalist & conservative reforms; referred to as the "Mashkov Reforms" although he did little but oversee their implementation - these reforms were challenged by the Communist Party in 2910 - won first really contested election against the Communist Party in February 2913 - granted title of Duchy of Petrovgrad & position in Privy Council of the Great Prince; represents Trigunia in the Grand Council of all the positions held in personal union with the Emperor of Hulstria - championed the great "Volkonsky Reforms" to Latinize the Trigunian language; caught a lot of grief from more traditional-minded Trigunians; esp. the "Deltarian Faction" The "Volkonsky Reforms" - many complaints foreign business clients, especially Hulstrians firms, had voiced the difficulty of effectively translating their data from one language to another, let alone the differing alphabets; the Ministry of Trade and Industry cited this problem as forcing foreign nations to look elsewhere for their data processing and technology needs; Minister Vasili Y. Domostroy state in a press conference that it was "estimated that possibly upwards of 14 billion rabols is lost" because of this problem - facing this problem, and their future prospects for Trigunia, starting in 2905, the government passed the Official Latinization of the Language, Educational & Budget Act which officially changed the old Tokundian alphabet used in the Rodshya language to those of Latin letters used in nearly all other languages on Terra; the government cited the need to modernize the language in the nation's quest to become a "high- and information technology, science and biotechnology superpower" or simply a "knowledge economy" - still faced many protests over the change; many traditionalists still use the old alphabet and continue to publish in it; in order to ease their apprehension, the government also sponsored in the bill the creation of good archives to maintain the old and offers classes in the old language for higher education students to take free of cost, not surprisingly, most of the takers of these courses are history or humanities students who wish to better understand the past through the reading of the actual primary documents - since the Reforms officially made the entire country illiterate overnight, the government funneled billions of rabols in order to train educators and fund classes to teach all adult Trigunian nationals to read and write with the new alphabet absolutely free of charge; even with heavily-subsidized childcare and transportation costs in most areas - this movement came to known as Operatsiya Vpered! (Operation Forward!); although they came to be known as the Volkonsky Reforms (Reformy Volkonsky) after Education and Culture Minister Andrei Ivanovich Volkonsky, the driver of the reforms The Mashkov Reforms Family Personal Life Political Views - firmly believed in democracy; believed that the reestablishment of the monarchy would promote stability and ease transition from communism to capitalism - unapologetically capitalist and conservative - Death and Legacy - died in June 2922 in an automobile accident along with his wife, Internal Affairs Minister Vasili Yuryevich Domostroy and the driver Yuri Chkalov. - car blew a tire and skidded during rainstorm into oncoming traffic; Chkalov swerved, exited road, the car somersaulted into the ditch, landing upside down; the top of the car was crushed - the funerals were all closed-casket - left behind his children, son Vasya took over as Duke - Young Guard Party was thrown into anarchy and was to possibly disband, in tandem with poor showings in the elections. - Category:Trigunia Category:Trigunian people Category:Monarchy of Trigunia